The present invention relates to a cassette for an endless type cinefilm in the form of coiled windings thereof adapted to be used with a projector or a cinecamera in which the thickness of the cassette is made to the minimum with the inside dimension thereof axially of the windings of the film reduced substantially equal to the width of the film plus the thickness thereof so that the manipulation and storage of the cassette are made convenient.
Heretofore, in a prior art cassette for an endless type cinefilm as described above, the windings of the film are located in the lower half or the bottom side of the cassette and the portion of the film pulled out of the innermost winding of the film and merging into the outermost winding thereof is shifted axially of the windings of the film so as to be brought into the upper half or the upper side of the cassette so that the portion of the film thus shifted axially of the windings of the film is advanced across the film gate of the cassette for the projection or the exposure of the film effected by a projector or a cinecamera in which the cassette is loaded, thereby requiring the internal dimension of the cassette axially of the windings of the film housed in the cassette to be made about twice as large as the width of the film. Thus, the cassette is made bulky, so that the manipulation and the storage of the cassette are made inconvenient.